Aaron
Aaron 'is an enemy that can appear in Waterfall. He is a muscular, mer-horse (or rather a ''sea horse) with a long, winding tail and far too many abs. His lines are generally vaguely flirty as well as creepy, and he adds a winking face to the end of every line he speaks. Appears With * Temmie * Woshua * Shyren Attacks * Flexing muscles move upward from the right and left sides of the bullet board. They speed up as the seconds go by. * Sweat falls down from the top of the box. Strategy * To spare him, the protagonist must flex at Aaron, the first time he will take it as a challenge to a flexing contest, the second time he will flex harder, and the third time he will flex too hard and flex himself out of the room, meaning the protagonist has won by default. ** After each flex Action is used the protagonist and Aaron will have increased attack. * If you select Joke while fighting Aaron alongside Woshua, Aaron will become sparable. * If you play Napstablook's music, Aaron and Woshua appear and are immediately scared off by how spooky the music is, which is the only way to get him to have the yellow text in the ending. ** After this event, his encounter dialogue is different and it is possible to make Aaron leave in battle by shooing him. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Still Flexing" *Yellow Text - "Paranormal Investigator" **In order to achieve yellow text, the player must go to Napstablook's house in Waterfall, play one of the spooky songs, and then leave with the CD still playing. Walking around will trigger a unique encounter with Aaron and Woshua. Once the player has gotten past Undyne into Hotland, Aaron, if alive, will be near the second umbrella bin near the view of the King's castle. Lemon Bread comments that Aaron is now their brother. Quotes * ''CHECK all you want! ; ) ''Check' * ''i sure do love muscles ; ) 'Neutral' * Education? Hobby? Talent? ; ) Neutral * Come on in, the water's fine ; ) Neutral * Whew, I'm sweating ; ) Neutral * Sure isn't creepy out. ; ) 'Neutral' * flexing contest? Ok, flex more ; ) 'Flex' * nice!! I won't lose tho ; ) 'Flex' * Temmie, are you okay? ; ) | Hi? ; ) 'at Temmie while Aaron is not present.' * Ooh, I have to disagree ; ) when Temmie is present. * Wow! Spunky! Love it ; ) Shoo * fiesty, huh?? ; ) 'Shoo' * You'll change your mind ; ) Shoo * Haha, nice. My kind of joke ; ) 'Joke' * Don't get too close ; ) 'Touch' Napstablook's remix easter egg (With Woshua) * Woshua ... what the HECK is that music? * Aaron I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; ) * Woshua ... this is worse than Shyren. * Aaron No way, Shyren is way less scary ; ) * Woshua ... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking? * Aaron THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; ) * Woshua Forget it. This beat is too... ... filthy. * Aaron Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me ; ) * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; ) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; ) * Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) After this easter egg is triggered, the "Shoo" ACT can be used to spare Aaron immediately. Flavor Text * Aaron flexes in! Encounter * Woshua and Aaron appear. 'with Woshua' * This seahorse has a lot of HP (Horsepower) | All of his attacks are harder to dodge at the bottom of the box. Check * Aaron is admiring his own muscles. Neutral * Smells like a mussel farm. Neutral * Smells like an underwater barnyard. Neutral * Aaron is splashing you playfully. Neutral * You tell Aaron to go away. Shoo * You tell Aaron to go away. He agrees. 'after having flexed or after scary music encounter.' * You flex. Aaron flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #1 * You flex harder. Aaron flexes thrice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #2 * You flex. Aaron flexes very hard... He flexes himself out of the room! #3 * Aaron's muscles droop comically. HP * Aaron is looking around, fearful of something. 'after scary music encounter' Name Aaron is named after and slightly based on a former roommate of Toby Fox. When "Aaron" is typed for the protagonist's name, the response becomes "Is this name correct? ; " Trivia *A parallel seems to have been drawn between Aaron and an enemy from SNES game Breath of Fire II called Dir. HR which is also very muscular and shirtless. When it attacks it says "Education? Hobby? Talent!?" and then performs a flexing animation. *Additionally, Toby is aware of the Homestuck connection to this enemy. *When an enemy without a death sprite dies, it will display Aaron, as he is the place-holder for any enemy without one. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Waterfall